1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an apparatus for arc welding (rod type electrode) that can be used anywhere an automobile type vehicle can go.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general public uses two types of arc welders. One type is a wire feed and the other is a rod type electrode. There is a large number of AC powered arc welders. AC powered arc welders are not useable in remote locations. One AC powered arc welder, the Japanese Pat. No. J54155950, uses a combination of both AC and battery power. Century Manufacturing Company is producing a portable MIG wire feed welder that is powered by a 24 volt battery system of which said batteries are charged in parallel at 12 volts, hence making their welding duty cycle time extra limited. Two other arc welders, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,694 and 3,770,976, use a vehicle's alternator for welding. Even though they use high output alternators, their welding ability is very limited when used for cutting or for burning the weld in extra deep in heavy duty welding. To my knowledge, the most popular portable arc welders on the market at the present time have their own motor, generator, fuel tank and usually a 12 volt battery, Etc., all contained within their own framework, thus making said welder big, heavy, cumbersome and expensive, especially for a welder that can handle heavy duty welding. Said welders are either a wire feed or rod type electrode arc welder.
Since most welding is done in remote locations is repair work and at times you don't have a cutting torch or acetylene and/or oxygen to power said torch, at times like that it is necessary to use the arc welder's electrode to cut with, hence increased amperage increases the cutting ability of said electrode. Also, at times it is beneficial to burn in the first pass in welding deeply, thus requiring high amperage power. The present invention helps to solve the problems listed in prior art as can be seen in the forthcoming specifications. Going back to prior art, in my patent application, Ser. No. 472,288, for a vehicular arc welder, filed on Mar. 7, 1983, I used 12 inductors in series, 4 batteries in series (for example, 24, 30, 36, 42 volts for welding) and charged said batteries in series direct, as used. Also, I charged said batteries in series through the inductors from the work load, however this was not listed in the prior art specifications because it was not pictured in the drawing. The present invention is an improvement over my own prior art, at least for some people, as can be seen in the forthcoming specifications of the present invention.